


Uncertain

by anne_ammons



Series: Drabbles for Fairest of the Rare - Lovefest 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_ammons/pseuds/anne_ammons
Summary: He hadn't wanted a child, but he loved her.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Drabbles for Fairest of the Rare - Lovefest 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633945
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Uncertain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NuclearNik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/gifts).



At first, Remus hadn’t been happy. No, that wasn’t quite true… he had been furious. Livid. But Dora had known he would react that way. She always did. She stayed by him, patiently, knowing that what looked like anger was actually fear. She waited knowing he would eventually calm down and think about this rationally. For what else was there but the two of them together? Even as the darkness seemed to be closing in all around them, they still had each other. He had done this before… he had fought this fight the last time around. This time, she was by his side. He hadn’t wanted to fall in love with her, yet here he was. He certainly didn’t want to have a child, yet here they were. Apparently, whether he liked it or not, they were going to be parents.

Dora was radiant as she shared her news. Her hair was as yellow and joyful as her mood. He should have known something like this would happen. That he should have cast his own contraception charms, even when she insisted that she had it _under control_. He was too old, too poor, too broken to be a father. And he certainly didn’t want to pass on the genetic horror show inside him. How could he want that for anyone else? He knew the traumas he experienced while growing up. He had sworn to never put anyone else in that position. How could he? How could he want this life for anyone, let alone a child.

But Dora had talked to the Healer. It was impossible to pass on lycanthropy through genetics for someone like himself. It would be fine for him to father a child. She calmly explained that this is what she wanted, that there was nothing wrong with the unborn child she was carrying. Everything had been checked and double checked. They were both healthy.

Unlike her, he couldn’t pretend that this was alright. It wasn’t as easy as she said. Seven months. In seven months, there would be someone that looked to him for guidance and protection… if they even made it that far. They were in the middle of a war, after all.

He clenched his fists, willing it all away. True, he loved his wife. She was a bright spot in the midst of the chaos and uncertainty that swirled around them constantly, now that the ministry had fallen. They worked together well — it was what had drawn them together in the first place. But a child? To bring a child into this world? And for him to be a father? It was more than he could handle. He fell back on the couch and buried his face in his hands and began to weep.

He felt his wife sit next to him. “Remus, we’ll make it work. We always do. I love you and you love me, and nothing else matters.” She soothed, her hand gently rubbing his back.

“I don’t know how to do this.” He admitted.

She took his hand in her own, and placed his hand on the small swell in her belly, “Then we’ll figure it out together.”


End file.
